


Exceptions to the Rule

by downtowndystopia



Series: Exceptions Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Prostitution, awkwarness, escort!blaine, ex-prostitution, innocent!Kurt, no non/dub con, older!blaine, virgin!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtowndystopia/pseuds/downtowndystopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt never met Blaine in high school, he's never been kissed, never had sex, and he is now a student at NYADA as how it happened in Canon. Blaine is enamoured with Kurt but is hiding a secret; he was a high-end male escort for two years before meeting Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exceptions to the Rule

**Author's Note:**

> There is NO dub/non con or even smut in this part. Kurt and Blaine will only ever have sex with each other in this series, with no graphic flashbacks to Blaine's escort days. There isn't any real angst with Blaine having been a male escort either more just the awkwardness/dynamic of Blaine being truly experienced and Kurt not having any experience at all.

They meet at callbacks, which isn't quite surprising in the grand scheme of things. Kurt is nursing a diet coke, watching Rachel perform by the stage while he waits patiently for her to finish so they can leave. Tonight he isn't in the mood for singing or dancing; he's dead tired from Cassie July's class that he had up until an hour ago. He can't drink like almost everyone else in the bar and honestly he's just in the mood to cuddle up with his boyfriend pillow and watch some trashy reality shows with the pint of ice cream that he deserves after this insane day.

“Lonely?” a man says behind him. Kurt turns his head to see a gorgeous man (older than him probably but not by much, maybe a senior?) who is holding two drinks in his hands. “I saw you watching your friend and since it's Rachel Berry she'll probably be up there for a while,” he says.

“You know Rachel?” Kurt asks.

“This is NYADA,” the mans brushes off. “And you're Kurt Hummel. Winner of midnight madness and Carmen Tibideaux's latest breakout star thanks to your mid-winter showcase audition.”

“Wow my reputation precedes me,” Kurt says sarcastically. “I'm sure you're cherry picking the nice bits to make it seem like people aren't calling me turtle-face behind my back.”

“Oh don't waste any time with the coattail riding wonder twinks not everyone thinks that way,” Blaine replies.

“Good to know,” Kurt smiles. “But if you're trying to offer me a drink you should know I’m underage. 19 years old, actually.”

Blaine smiles, setting the drink down. “Two diet cokes actually. I'm not really a drinker.” Blaine can tell Kurt is at least mildly impressed so he presses on, “I'm Blaine, by the way. Hopefully my reputation doesn't precede me,” he laughs.

“And why is that?” Kurt asks. “Did you poison someone for a role? Are you a kidnapper who preys on young wide eyed ingenues such as myself?”

Blaine's eyes flash with something unidentifiable before he smiles again. “Not any of those things, no,” he answers. “Its just that NYADA gossip can be brutal. You never know what people are saying about you.”

“Well Blaine I can safely say I haven't heard of you yet. Although I’m not sure if that is a good thing considering where we go to school.”

Blaine laughs. “I'm in my third year, I'm 21 and I guess since I don't claw my way to the top no one feels the need to attack me,” he says. 

“Well colour me impressed, three years here and no terrible rumours about you? No illicit affairs or attempted sabotage? Very impressive,” he jokes flirtatiously. 

“What can I say I keep to myself,” Blaine shrugs. “Anyways I came over here for a reason, I’ve seen you around campus and I don't usually do this but I got to say I’m captivated by you.”

Kurt blushes, looking around. He hasn't really been flirted with since coming here, or at all. Lima was void of any out gay men that he'd be interested in. He'd kissed Britney in sophomore year but other than that he has never been intimate with anyone...ever. So with Blaine flirting with him, he doesn't really know what to do. 

“Listen,” Blaine says. “I'm kind of new to this. I haven’t dated in over two years and I’m definitely rusty but you're...,” Blaine pauses, huffing out a breathe as if even talking to Kurt is a wonder. “You're very attractive,” he finishes. “And talented. And driven. I know I don't know you but I’d like to, if that's okay?” Blaine asks. 

“Uh yeah you could say I’m new to the whole dating thing too,” he jokes. “But yes I mean look at you you're gorgeous,” he freezes. “Uh I mean, um. Shit.”

“Gorgeous?” Blaine teases. “I can work with that,” he smiles. “How about we exchange numbers and get coffee sometime this week?” Blaine asks. 

Kurt nods quietly, handing his phone to Blaine. He figures opening his mouth at this point can only lead to disaster and he'd rather avoid that till the first date (date? He hopes it's a date).

“Great,” Blaine smiles. “It looks like your friend is almost finished and I have a soliloquy to memorize so I’m going to head out but text me soon okay?”

“I will,” Kurt squeaks and Blaine walks away, smiling and accidentally bumping into a waitress on his way out. 

Rachel approaches him quickly. “Were you talking to Blaine Anderson?” Rachel asks. “As in like, The Blaine Anderson?”

“I didn't know he was The Blaine Anderson,” Kurt quips. “But yes, I was.”

“Kurt he is like the top of the NYADA hottie food chain what was he doing talking to you?” Rachel asks.

“Wow thanks Rachel it's nice to know you're so surprised a hot guy actually came up to talk to me,” Kurt deadpans. “For your information though, he bought be a diet coke and we exchanged numbers,” he says haughtily before pausing. “Wait he's not like some infamous player or something is he?” Kurt asks with dread.

“No that's why I was so surprised,” Rachel says. “He hasn't been seen with anyone since he came here. At first everyone thought he is just really good at keeping his dating life private but in almost three years he has never been seen with a guy or girl romantically. Like anywhere.”

Kurt lets himself feel a rush of pride. Blaine said he doesn't date but Kurt thought that that was just a line he uses on all the guys (or girls). “He really doesn't date?” Kurt asks. “Because although I’m new to the whole romance thing I’m pretty sure that he asked me on a date,” Kurt says.

“Well then,” Rachel says. “Maybe you're the exception to the rule.”

*

The coffee date (and Kurt finds out immediately that so long as he wants it to be, it is most definitely a date) goes wonderfully. Blaine walks Kurt home and kisses his cheek goodbye. Kurt is left with butterflies in his stomach. It's only been a week but him and Blaine have so much in common it feels like they've known each other forever. Kurt isn't too naive to think it's love at first site, but he thinks there is something there. 

One coffee date turns into multiple coffee dates which turn into dinner dates and before Kurt knows it they've been going out for over a month. Well he assumes they're still dating, they haven't kissed yet—which Kurt finds odd but he isn't complaining—every night ends with Blaine kissing him on the cheek and/or hugging him goodnight. 

Blaine is the perfect gentleman, has so much in common with Kurt, and on top of it all he is smart; like, really smart. He knows all about history and literature but se is also a huge nerd with his comic books and superhero movies. On top of that he follows all the latest runways shows too. Kurt thinks that maybe Blaine was made by some weird mad science company specifically for him, he's just so perfect. They're almost instant best friends, connecting on a level Kurt’s never been able to have before and god what he would have done to have had Blaine in high school (but he'll take what he can get).

Blaine is perfect, they're doing great, and Kurt is pretty sure that they're on their way to becoming official boyfriends. For once Kurt feels like he has something truly real and good in his life and he's not going to look a gift horse in the mouth no matter how much the little nagging voice in the back of his brain tells him to not trust it; to not trust Blaine. He isn't going to let that voice win though, finally he's happy and he doesn't think that's going to change anytime soon. 

Nothing good can last however and when Kurt gets a text that says 'we need to talk...can I come to your place tonight?' he feels dread coil up in his stomach. He tries not to get too worried, maybe Blaine just worded it weirdly. In any case he is grateful that Rachel has rehearsal every night this week because he wouldn't want to kick her out and have to explain that it's because the guy he isn't even boyfriends with yet might be breaking up with him.

Blaine arrives at 6 o'clock on the dot, knocking on the loft door. “Hey,” he says lightly. “I uh—brought cookies,” he offers.

“Come in,” Kurt smiles, trying not to let his nerves show. “I just realized you've never actually been inside the loft,” he muses as he puts the cookies on the kitchen table.

“Kurt I really like you,” Blaine cuts straight to the point.

“I like you too,” Kurt says softly, sitting on the living room couch and gesturing for Blaine to do the same.

“And I really don't want to mess this thing that we have up,” Blaine continues, sitting down beside Kurt. “But before we go any further in this I have to tell you some things and let you make your own decision okay?”

“You're kind of worrying me here Blaine,” Kurt tries to joke, but it comes out as nervous as he feels.

“Kurt I’d like to be your boyfriend,” Blaine says and Kurt is a bit shocked. 

“Wait you're not breaking things off with us?” Kurt asks.

“What?” Blaine yelps. “No of course not. Why would you think that?”

“Uh I got a text from you saying 'we need to talk' I might not have dated anyone before but I've seen enough sitcoms to know what that means,” he explains. 

“Okay I could have chosen better wording there I guess,” Blaine admits. “Wait—you've never dated anyone before me?” Blaine asks. “Like...ever?”  
“Blaine I grew up in Lima Ohio and haven't gotten a break on classes since I started here there hasn't really been much chance for dating until now,” Kurt defends.

“I grew up in Westerville Ohio,” Blaine reminds.

“Yeah. At an all boys school,” Kurt points out.

“Okay you got me there,” Blaine laughs. “It's not like...a turn-off or anything I get that being single in the city is great and I wouldn't judge you for only having hookups before me,” he says. Kurt lets out a strangled noise of agreement and Blaine continues. “In fact that might be helpful considering what I need to tell you,” Blaine laughs. “Because if we want to be boyfriends, and god I really want that Kurt, we have to be completely honest right?”

Kurt groans, “Blaine wait.” Blaine looks at Kurt. “If you're being honest I have to be honest too,” he says. “I haven't been hooking up in New York,” he admits. “I'm-god I’m a virgin okay? I haven't even really been kissed before,” he mumbles. 

Blaine's jaw drops open comically. “Maybe this isn't a good idea,” he says quickly, getting up and Kurt looks like he is about to cry. “It's not you,” he tries to say then groans at Kurt’s hurt expression. “I just mean, what I was going to tell you sounds bad enough but if you've never even been kissed I just—it's going to sound really bad,” he finishes.

“Why don't you let me be the judge of that?” Kurt suggests quickly before Blaine can leave. “You'd be surprised at how unsurprised I am at the world,” he encourages.

“Okay then there goes,” Blaine says to himself,sitting back down beside Kurt. “I—okay I should preface that I am still the person who likes you. A lot. I still have a drawer dedicated to bowties and I still know every word to Moulin Rouge okay?” Kurt doesn't answer but nods to let Blaine that he can continue. “I was, up until this school year a male escort. I quit when I saved enough money to not have to work for a while”

Kurt blinks. “Wait like a tour guide?” he asks.

Blaine groans. “No Kurt not like a tout guide at all.” he gets up starts pacing the floor nervously. “Maybe you should take a cookie?” Blaine suggests randomly Kurt looks at him pointedly. “Okay I get it back to the subject at hand,” he says. “I was for two years paid large sums of money to have sex with men. Almost exclusively upper class businessmen or sons of upper class businessmen.”

Kurt doesn't know what to say; he is speechless. Here he is thinking that being a virgin might be a hindrance to their relationship and then he finds out that Blaine was a prostitute. “You're a prostitute,” Kurt says dumbly.

“I was an escort,” he corrects. “There is a difference.”

“Is this like some elaborate ploy to get me to pay you for sex or something?” Kurt asks defensively. He feels betrayed and gross and disappointed. He really thought Blaine had liked him. 

“Trust me Kurt I wouldn't be trying to get business from a broke college student,” Blaine says bitterly. “And you wouldn't be able to afford me even if you saved your paychecks for months,” he adds, immediately regretting it. “Shit I didn't mean it like that I mean I can't afford me,” he tries to joke. “You know what I’m just going to go now.”

“Wait!” Kurt says. “Don't—don't go. Not yet,” he pleads. “I'm so sorry I said that about you trying to trick me. It's just that aside from getting into NYADA you're the first good thing that's happened to me in a while,” he admits. “And I have a really bad track record with good things in my life just being good without me being swindled in some way or another.”

“It shouldn't be like that,” Blaine says. “I just thought you deserved to know that while I really, really would like to be your boyfriend I want you to make the decision with all the information on the table. I'm not going to hide or pretend or downplay it. I had sex for money and it was my job. It doesn't define me but it's a part of my history.”

“How much?” Kurt asks suddenly.

“Anywhere between 10,000 and 40,000 dollars a night,” Blaine says simply as if they were discussing the weather.

Kurt nods dumbly. “It's your choice too,” Kurt says, changing the subject. “Its not just mine. We're on opposite sides of the spectrum but if I’m comfortable with you having a past in the sex industry are you going to be okay with the fact that right now I’m about as virgin as they get?” he asks. “That I probably won't be ready for more than kissing for a while? That I won't know what I’m doing when or if we have sex?”

“Kurt I was an escort I’m not a sex addict,” Blaine defends.

“Blaine you're a guy,” Kurt says. “An older, experienced guy who can have anyone he wants. We need to talk about the escort thing but you also have to realize that my situation is what's kept me single for so long moreso than how yours would. Guy's don't want commitment without sex at this age.”

“Did you ever consider that that is exactly what I want? Commitment with a guy I really like? I've had a lot of meaningless sex, Kurt. That doesn't mean I like it. People work at McDonalds it doesn't mean they love flipping burgers.”

“So then why did you do it for two years?” Kurt asks. “I'm sorry if I’m being inappropriate I’m just curious.”

“It's fine,” Blaine says. “I started working as an escort because my parents cut me off when they found out I’m not going to an Ivy school and my dad's business partner at the time turned out to have an in at a high-end escort agency. Honestly at the time I was desperate I had 10,000 dollars in tuition to pay off by midterms and on top of that there was food and rent. It wasn't like I was virgin going into it and it wasn't traumatizing; everything was consensual.”

That's good to hear, Kurt thinks. But there are still so many questions he has. “Okay, so I see why you got into it, but why stay?” 

Blaine stops pacing and sits down beside Kurt on the couch again. “Because I was good at it,” he says honestly. “I got used to the lifestyle and I liked being good at something. I liked finally feeling approval in some aspect of my life” he says honestly and Kurt is taken aback. “The money was phenomenal I mean I basically am set for the next five years and my entire tuition for NYADA is paid. I own my own condo in Manhattan and I have connections with places I never would have had connection with had i not gotten into the business.” He says. “And honestly I liked the sex aspect of it too. I liked making people feel good.” he says simply. 

Kurt doesn't say much but he doesn't move away from Blaine either who is sitting with his legs intertwined with Kurt’s now. “I'm going to get a cookie now,” Kurt says quietly, getting up and taking the entire plate back with him to the living room area of the loft,needing a moment to himself. “Okay so you like sex but you don't want it anymore then?” he asks through a small bite of a cookie.

“No I mean I definitely want it, I’m human,” Blaine laughs, brushing some crumbs off of Kurt’s cheek. “You're adorable,” he says out of the blue. 

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Yes because that's exactly what I want to hear from my sexpert boyfriend right now; that I’m adorable.” he huffs.

“You called me your boyfriend,” Blaine says smiling. “You...still want that?”

“Do you?” Kurt counters, and before Blaine can rush into saying yes he adds “I'm serious with that question Blaine. Think it through for a moment before you rush to say yes,” he says. “Or no for that matter,” he adds.

“I have thought about it,” Blaine says. “I've never been someone's first kiss or first—well that either. It's intimidating to know that I would be your first,” he says honestly. “I know it's going to take a while for you to be comfortable sexually with me and I want you to know I am 100% okay with that,” he says with an air of finality, grabbing Kurt’s hands and looking into his eyes. “I like you a lot Kurt, I can't say it enough. It scares me that at some point you might be trusting me with something so precious and that I could easily screw it up” he admits. “But I am willing to work through my fears if you're willing to work through yours. I see a future with us.”

“What if I’m just terrible at it all?” Kurt asks suddenly. “Not just sex but kissing, intimacy in general? I haven't touched or been touched by anyone in a long time. I don't get hugs or cuddle with people. I was a social leper in high school and the only physical contact I’ve ever gotten has been unwanted and violent.”

“I'm so sorry that's happened to you Kurt,” Blaine says sadly. “I really am. No one deserves that but especially not someone as inherently good and kind as you,” he says, putting his arm hesitantly around Kurt’s. “I didn’t want to do anything with you until you knew about my past but now that you know and you're at least semi-okay with it I’d love to show you how physical contact and intimacy can be lovely and good.”

“Blaine I told you I’m not ready for--”

“Not like that,” Blaine laughs. “Come here, rest your head on my shoulder.” Kurt does so, melting into Blaine’s side. It feels unfamiliar but so good to be so close to someone. “We don't have to do anything you're not ready for,” Blaine says. “But I'm willing to work through your barriers on intimacy and sexuality if you're willing to accept my past and see me as the same person I was before I walked into the loft.”

“You're not the same person though,” Kurt says and Blaine frowns. “You're so much more, so much better. I like the real Blaine a lot more than fantasy Blaine,” he smiles, looking up at him. “So Blaine Anderson, will you be my boyfriend?”

Blaine beams at Kurt as bright as the sun. “Kurt, I would be honoured.”

“Good,” Kurt says. “Then I think there's something long overdue for us to do,” he says lifting his head off Blaine’s shoulder and facing him better.

“What's that?” Blaine asks. 

“I want to kiss you,” Kurt says softly. “If that's alright.”

Blaine's eye widen, “Kurt you don't have to--”

“I want to” Kurt insists. “I mean I might be terrible but—but I want to”

“Don't talk about yourself like that. You're perfect,” Blaine breathes before slowly bringing his lips to meet Kurt’s. It's wonderful being kissed by Blaine, Kurt doesn't think about how many people Blaine has kissed before him and in the moment it feels perfect. Well not perfect he is kind of stunned even though he had instigated it. His eyes are open still and he isn't sure what to do.

“Kurt you're supposed to kiss back,” Blaine reminds softly, laughter playing in his eyes.

“Oh,” Kurt breathes. “Right.” And then Kurt brings them back together again, this time kissing back, giving as much as he gets. Blaine’s hand comes up to cup Kurt’s jaw, positioning him better to deepen the kiss. Kurt doesn't want to stop but his mind is a jumble and seriously this is a kiss not a math equation for fuck's sake. “Wow,” he says, pulling away.

“Why'd we stop?” Blaine pouts.

“I just got overwhelmed I guess,” Kurt blushes. “Sorry,” he adds, biting his lip and Blaine just has to lean in once more to peck him on the lips where a frown is starting to form.

“Hey none of that,” Blaine chastises. “That was amazing. You're amazing, and definitely a natural at the whole kissing thing.”

“Blaine you had to remind me to kiss you back,” Kurt groans.

“Okay well after that part,” Blaine amends. “So how was it for you?” Blaine asks self-consciously. It's weird; he has been paid incredible amounts of money to please people and has pretty much always been confident in his ability to physically and sexually do just that but with Kurt it's different. With Kurt everything is different. Because being with Kurt is just--

“Perfect,” Kurt says. “Absolutely perfect.”

Blaine couldn't agree more.


End file.
